You mess with her, you mess with me
by aaliuchi
Summary: [SasuHina] [HighSchoolAu] [Oneshot] Sasuke didn't realize he had feelings for Hinata, until somebody tried to hurt her.. And when you hurt the girl Sasuke loves, you're going to regret it.


Hinata shut her eyes tightly and began to rub her temples, hoping that it would help her relax and soothen up the headache a bit; it didn't work but it certainly was relaxing. She let out a small sigh escape her lips as she gathered all her books and headed to her locker. She walked quickly, but gracefully as she was skipping through the now empty school hallways. Most students and teachers were already home, but the Hyuuga had to stay longer than everybody else because she had a lot of work to do - she was one of the best students at this school and she couldn't afford to dishonor her family name by bringing bad grades. Disappointed her father was something she just could not do.

Hinata placed her books in her locker and grabbed her back, she was about to close it and finally prepare to leave this damn school that sucked out all of her energy when suddenly, she heard a loud thud near her, making the petite girl jump. She finally noticed there were four guys surrounding her, smirking. She didn't hear them approaching and she definitely didn't expect there to be somebody else. They were probably just leaving from detention and were looking for somebody to mess with.

"Where you going, gorgeous?" the guy closest to her purred out and began to play with one strand of Hinata's hair.

All of this made her extremely uncomfortable, her face was probably as red as a tomato now.

"I.. am going home." she responded quietly and tucked her hair back behind her ear, pushing the guy's hand away.

"Oh, why so quickly? Hang out with us for a bit, baby." the guy suggested with a seductive tone, completely depriving her of any personal space as he approached her even closer, his body now pressing against hers. He wrapped one his hands against her waist and pressed his lips against her ear, whispering to her "You will have fun, I promise."

Hinata was freaking out at this point. She had to leave this school, _immeadiately._ Those guys were the creepiest, most disgusting idiots she had ever seen in her life and to be honest, they scared the shit out of her. Hinata was a girl who got scared quite easily, but those guys, they just terrified her. She pushed the guy who had his arms around her away, then pushed the other guy who was blocking her away and was about to walk away from them, when someone grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her roughly. Her back hit the locker which made a loud noise in the empty hallway.

"I am being nice to you and you're acting like a complete cunt, walking away like that.. Didn't your father teach you any manners, girl? I thought the Hyuugas were supposed to be well-mannered." he whispered to her, his voice full of anger and spite.

At this point fear had overtaken Hinata, she felt the tears rolling down her cheek. She started praying, praying for somebody to save her or praying for these guys to suddenly change their minds and leave her alone. God, couldn't they just leave her alone? She just wanted to go home, lay on her bed and relax, talk on the phone with her best friends Kiba and Shino for hours, then hang out to study with Tenten.. then have dinner with her family and go to sleep peacefully. But no, she was in a very bad situation with some creeps, and she could do right now was cry.

"Please.. let me go.." she whispered, her words being interrupted by her sobs.

"Stop crying, you bitch." the guy shushed her as he slapped her across the face. Hinata gasped and placed her hand on her cheek which was now burning with the pain. "You will come with us now and I swear to God, if you try some shit I will beat the living shit out of you. Got it, big-tits?" he laughed insolently as his hands groped her breasts and the other guys just laughed at his smartass nickname. "Now, don't try nothing funny."

And with that the guy grabbed her arm and lead her to the exit of the school with his other two friends by his side. Hinata tried to stop herself from crying - god, she felt so awful, so pathetic right now. Why were people so cruel? Why were _guys_ so cruel? What had she done to them to deserve this? She was quiet, peaceful, timid and _alone_ and they took advantage of that. Sometimes Hinata wished she was confident, outspoken and no-shit-taker.. something like Sakura. Yeah, she could be a bit too aggressive sometimes, but one thing is sure - she wouldn't let these guys treat her like that.

After a long day at school with lots of work and practice done, Sasuke was finally about to go home. He just took a shower after his soccer practice, put his clothes on and headed to the exit of the school. Surprisingly, he wasn't alone here. Most of his teammates had already left, so did most of the students and the teachers. He didn't put much thought into this, though, simply because he didn't care who was there. But he saw something that definitely caught his attention.

Hinata surrounded by three guys. She didn't seem to be.. that type. He rarely saw her with guys.. well, except for Shino and Kiba, but they were practically like her brothers, so that didn't count. Hinata was actually different from most girls at this school. She was very timid and well-mannered. And in fact, she was one of the few girls who weren't chasing Sasuke, who weren't adoring him and running after him, trying to get his attention. What was the big deal about him anyway? He never understood it. Hinata was definitely an intriguing girl.. but that's all he felt about her. They had spoken a few times and that was it. Yep, that was all.

Suddenly, Sasuke saw something that made him feel strange. _Tears._ Hinata was crying.. her face was all red from them, and her lavender eyes have never seemed so sad and so desperate. She was crying. Why the hell was she crying? Sasuke didn't know how he felt right now. Worried? Sad? Above all, he was angry. He was _furious_.

He approached the guys and he noticed two of them were holding her hands, as if depriving her from escaping. He stood right behind them.

"Hinata." he called her name, causing all of them to turn around. Hinata looked at him with so much fear in her eyes, it made his heart break. God, he wanted to rip them apart. All of them. "Are these guys bothering you?" he asked calmly, staring at them dead in the eyes.

"Fuck off, man. Why do you give a fuck?" one of the guys snorted at him and turned back around, tightening his grip on Hinata's hand.

"Leave her alone.. don't make this harder for you. Well, you're all fucked either way, but make this easier for you and let her go now." Sasuke continued speaking calmly, which obviously pissed the guy off.

He let go of Hinata's hand and approached Sasuke, getting up in his face, obviously ready to fight him. This made the dark haired boy smirk. What a fool.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to tell me what to do, dickhead? I wanna leave with this girl, then I'm gonna fucking leave with her. You can't tell me what to do." the furious guy yelled at Sasuke, cutting up his personal space.

"The thing is.. you all picked the wrong girl to mess to. You see, you mess with her, then you mess with me." The Uchiha declared coldly.

The guy obviously has had enough. He swung at Sasuke, trying to punch him but he was blocked. Suddenly he felt a hard punch at his stomach, making him unable to breathe. He gasped for breath when suddenly, something hard punched his face. Repeatedly. He could feel his nose breaking in various places until finally, he passed away.

The other two guys just let go of Hinata and ran away. Obviously, they were a bit smarter than their leader. Hinata ran towards Sasuke, wrapping her hands around him. Usually she wouldn't do something like this - but he just saved her from God knows what and she was so scared and so excited.. and so grateful to him. The Hyuuga had no idea Sasuke would do something like this for her.

"Sasuke-kun, thank you so much! I don't know where they came from, they just started messing with me and harrassing me and I was so scared and.."

Sasuke just wrapped his hands around her as well, pulling her closer to him, letting her head rest on his chest and bury his face in her soft hair - it smelled so nice. She was so small and fragile.. he would do anything to protect her.

"Don't worry, Hinata. Nobody can hurt you, okay? And these guys, I'm not done with them either. Nobody hurts you and gets away with it." he whispered softly to her.

He separeted their hug so he could wipe away her tears and kiss her forehead. Hinata's lips formed in a small smile. She finally felt safe.. she was protected. And from the person she expected least to protect her and care for her so much.

"I don't know how to thank you.. Sasuke-kun.."

"You don't need to. Come on, let's get out of here." Sasuke suggested and Hinata just nodded.

He put one hand around her as they both walked out of the school. She felt _home_ in his arms - she felt safe, calm, protected.. At this day, Hinata fell in love with Sasuke. She had never payed him much attention before, to be honest. He seemed like this typical playboy soccer player who was so full on himself, but that wasn't true, not at all. He was lovely. And Sasuke.. he, on the other hand, realized he had loved her for quite a while. And he had a primal instict to protect what he loved.


End file.
